The present disclosure relates to a money processing apparatus.
In the related art, an automatic change machine has been used in shops such as supermarkets and convenience stores in order to achieve strictness in handling of customers and cash management. A POS (Point Of Sales) register apparatus or the like is connected to the automatic change machine and the POS register apparatus instructs input/output processing of money such as coins and bills to the automatic change machine. The input/output processing includes change processing.
To ensure strictness of the input/output processing, the automatic change machine is provided with a lock mechanism so that a coin storage unit that stores therein coins and a bill storage unit that stores therein bills are not opened in a case power supply is cut off.
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-285472 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-228161, dedicated locking means for locking a coin roll drawer in a casing when the coin roll drawer is housed in the casing, is provided.
If power supply is cut off, the automatic change machine becomes a stopped state completely as a device. In the stopped state, an event occurring in the automatic change machine cannot be recorded. For example, even if the coin storage unit and the bill storage unit are opened and money is drawn out illegally in the stopped state, the automatic change machine cannot detect and record that the coin storage unit and the bill storage unit are opened. Therefore, as described above, the automatic change machine is provided with locking means such as a dedicated electromagnetic lock, so that the coin storage unit and the bill storage unit cannot be opened in the stopped state to prevent occurrence of unauthorized usage.
However, provision of dedicated locking means hinders downsizing and causes an increase of the manufacturing cost for the money processing apparatus such as an automatic change machine.